Second Chance
by Harleyquinn811
Summary: It's been 8 years since Tanith was possessed by a Remnant. Ghastly has spend those 8 years searching for her. He doesn't find her, she finds him. AU where Ghastly didn't die. Sorry I don't summery very well...please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for all the Ganith shippers, I am so sorry to say that we have so little fan fiction. I have not Finished the books...I got to Death Bringer but I am no longer able to get my hands on any of the other ones. But this is my take on Ganith and how it should have ended. There will be slight OC mention (Tanith's non existence sister &amp; sister's boyfriend are a few of my OC'S) Any who, ENJOY! please leave comments as to how you enjoyed it!**

I sat quietly at my desk doing paper work. I hated paper work and I hated my job. I would give anything to go back to being a tailor but I barely have time for that now. Skulduggery had just finished yet another case meaning I had paper work to do. So there I was. In my descent sized office surrounded by paperwork and gray walls, only a few pictures on my desk. I glanced up at one of the pictures on my desk. Most had been taken since I had gotten my job as Elder but I had a few from before. One stood out. It was a picture that was taken while I had been stone. Val had forced Skulduggery to take it. It was a picture of Valkyrie and Tanith standing back to back knees slightly raised and hands in finger guns. The two girls wore mid-thigh level dresses (Val's was white while, Tanith's was black). The two girls had their hair down, and, even though they looked stunning, Val didn't hold a candle to Tanith in my eyes. Tanith Low. A beautiful, powerful woman, who had been missing for 8 years now. I could still remember the last time I saw her. How she had gently pressed her lips to mine despite my scares. God she was beautiful. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door interrupting my thoughts. Erskin Ravel stood in front of my and he smiled gently.

"Thinking about her again?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Yeah." I responded softly. "It's been 8 years. Every day hurts worst then the last. I can't imagine life with out her forever." I sighed "I still have some of my people looking for her. Skulduggery and Val keep an eye out, her sister is looking 24/7 with the help of her boyfriend-" Erskin cut me off.

"You got her sister looking?" He sounded surprised. I shrugged.

"It was her idea." I bend over my paperwork.

"Take a week off." He said softly. I was stunned. Was he asking me to give up? I could never give up on her. "I'm not asking you to give up." He spoke quickly. "You just need to relax. Take a week off. That's an order." He stands up to leave.

"I'll never give up on her." I call after him. he chuckles and turns back to me.

"I don't want you to. I just want you to take care of your self. If you don't take care of yourself you wont be able to take care of her when we get her back. And we will get her back. Trust your people." He turned and exited the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

*Hours later*

Shortly before we closed up for the night I finished the last of the paperwork. I smiled to my self. A week off. Maybe I would find Ruby, Tanith's sister and join the hunt for a week. I would feel better if I was out there helping the search. As I thought I heard the intercom on my desk buzz.

"Yes?" I asked as I pressed the button.

"There is someone here to see you." The secretary said.

"Who?" I asked. There was a sigh from the other end.

"She won't say. She calls her self an old friend." I sighed.

"Fine." I thought for a moment. "Send her in." I sat back at my desk thinking about who it could be. I glanced at my clock. 7:15. I sat and waited for 10 minutes before sighing. Maybe the girl got lost. I would have to find her. I began to pick up to the paperwork and set them in different folders as I worked I heard the door open behind me. "I will be with you in one second. I'm almost done." I heard a sigh behind me. I finished the paperwork and turned.

Before me stood a woman in a cloak, with the hood drawn over her face. The cloak was the deepest black I had ever seen, and made of wool. It reached the ground and I caught sight of scarlet red fabric on the inside when she moved her arm to reach out for the back of the chair between us. Her long blonde hair fell in loose curls over bother her shoulders and reached past her shoulders. With her free hand she reached up to the hood and pulled it from in front of her face. My green eyes met with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Fear and worry, doubt and tears filled the eyes. Bruises covered the side of her face and a few on the visible portions of her she was. Standing in front of me was the love of my life. The woman who I hadn't seen in so many years. She smiled weakly. "Ghastly." she said softly, sadly. and then she fell. I rushed to her. Oh god I hope she's okay.

**A/N: HAHA! Cliff hanger! cause I'm evil! lol I should have the next part up super soon like before the 7th but I don't know. I hope you like it. Check out my other stuff or comment or both!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you say anything I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I have been so so so busy and if you have read my other stories you will see that only one other was updated before and it was cause that one was even later. But PLEASE DONT SENT ME HATE FOR BEING LATE! I really am so sorry. Here you are. I hope you like it. Alot of this is my version with most of the original book and tiny twist but I will explain my twists as in the story. **

Tanith's P.O.V

I woke up in a small room still in my clothes. I sat up slowly and stretched. I knew the Elders and Skulduggery and Valkyrie would be watching the room carefully but for a split second I didn't care. I was home. Even in the building I could feel the moister in the air and I could almost hear the rain. I look around the room and smile. The cot I am laying on is faced so my head is near the door. Skulduggery must have set this up. He always did this. Set it up so the person being interrogated would have to turn around in order to see him. Next to the cot sat a table with two chairs on one side and one on the other. I smiled. Nothing had changed in the few years iIwas gone.

_It's a trap. They are going to hurt you. Hit you. _I sigh as the voice in my head began it's usual rant. _we're not safe we need to run. Run away as far away as we can. Run away and never look back. _

'good morning Remmy.' I thought. There it was. The Remanet that I shared my mind with. She was always afraid everyone would hurt us, but after Him- I shook the though from my head. This was my second chance. My chance to get better, and I'll be damned if I let a paranoid spirit take that from me. 'They wont hurt us.' I though softly trying to be patient with her. 'They are my friends.' Before Remmy could respond the door opened at my head. I smiled yet again as Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked in eyeing my cautiously. I sat up on the bed as Skulduggery sat on one of the chairs and Val stood against the wall. Tension hung in the air as we where all dead quiet. None of us wanted to speak first. None of us moved or made a sound.

_They're planing to attack! _Remmy panicked _Gonna kill us. Run. As fast as you can don't look back. Save us! _I sighed and shook my head. Val cleared her throat and I met her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and I tapped my temple. She kept her eyebrow raised and tilted her head. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from Skulduggery. Val shrugged and sat next to him.

"Okay." I said softly "What do you want to know?" I looked and smiled fearlessly. Val smiled but quickly stopped herself. "Oh come on! I'm an old friend. relax" I laugh. "Or if you wont do that at least stop acting like I'm going to kill you."

Val elbowed Skulduggery and he sighed. "Fine." He said softly. "Just where have you been?" I smiled.

"That's more like it. Well, we were in Moscow, but only for about 2 weeks. Then about 2 weeks in New York. Then the next 7 years in Texas. God Texas in aweful." I laughed and looked at Val. "Don't ever go. Not for all the money in the world. And then we spent the next 11 months in the Midnight Hotel."

"What?" Val looked confused. "We went there looking for you. Ruby did at least a dozen times. We never saw you." I laughed. She looked so cute when she was confused. With her head tilted sideways and her eyebrows pushed together. Her hands where clasped together on the table and I lean just forward enough to touch her hands. She quickly drew them under the table and out of my reach. _Your friends are scared of us. Well isn't that a first. We are the scary ones never been the scary one. _Remmy laughed loudly and I shook my head as I continued talking, my head falling so I looked at the table.

"I was only there when it was moving. My hood was always up. Even if we had walked in to each other," I said softly. "You wouldn't have recognized me. I dyed my hair for a while and then it was never down." I shook my head tears brimming in my eyes as I remembered those cold lonely nights when all I could do was wish. Wish I was here. Home. In Ireland. I choked down the tears and smiled. "But i'm better now. I promise."

"But you still have the-" Val tapped the side of her head with two fingers.

"Oh yeah. Remmy is still around but-" I paused. "well it's complicated and I'd rather just tell it once. So when everyone is here I will explain it."

"And by every one you mean?" Val left the question and for a second no one spoke. We didn't what to say it. Well, they didn't want to believe it and I didn't want to say it. The real reason I came home. Not because of Him, or my self hatred, or missing my Girl's nights. The reason I came back. I began to feel the tension build. And before I could say who I meant Skulduggery interrupted me.

"No." He said softly. "He can't be in here and you know why." Skulduggery leaned forward slightly. "He can't see you until I know the full story. Because you leaving, you taking off with him of all people, tore him apart. He will never admit it but I saw in. He wouldn't give up searching for you. He lived to find you. I need to know the full story before he lays another eye on you so i know it's really you and that this is real. Do you understand me?"

"Okay." I said softly "I'll tell you."

**A/N: I know it is another cliff hanger and that is only because it is so late where I am and I am so tired. I'm not going to give you an ETA for this chapter because I was so late with this one...But soon I hope. I am so sorry this is so late. I hope you enjoy. So many answers in the next chapter! Please enjoy and the more feed back i get the sooner I will update! SO LEAVE THOSE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IA/N: I am so sorry to anyone reading I know it's been two years. I lost inspiration and I got really busy with school. I'm going to try very hard to keep up with this better now. (I also have my own laptop now so if you want to message me and bug me about writing more feel free to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Tanith's POV

I took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult to explain. "William and I got-well to be honest- married." I glanced up to see their reaction. Neither blinked. "Okay I was expecting more of a reaction but okay. Anyways we got married, except it wasn't me." Val raised her eyebrow and Skulduggery tilted his head slightly. I sighed. This was going to be much harder to explain then I thought. "its like this imagine you're in a room and someone else is sleeping in the room. That's what it was like but in my head. She was in control of everything and She really thought she was me I mean-"

"Wait, she?" Skulduggery asked. _Oh God he's asking questions about me. He'll want to kill us when he finds out the truth._ Remmy screamed in my head causing a stabbing pain under my temple.

"Yes she." I sighed and rub my temple 'shut the hell up! I don't need the headache while I try and explain all of this to these guys.' I took a deep "breath before continuing to explain. 'In that analogy I'm the sleeping person. Remmy, the remant the possessed me, she had control over my body and she could remember all of my memories." Val interrupted me before I could continue.

"Okay but what happened to your face?" She asked. I brought my had up to my face and touched the bruises lightly. They weren't that bad but I knew without the magic mud the would take weeks to heal.

"Well when you're married to one of the bigger known assassins you tend to not only get recognized but you have enemies." Val gave me a sympathetic smile and waved for me to continue talking.

"Anyways so She fell in Love with William and they got married. I don't remember the being married or anything but Remmy has told me more times then I care to count it was okay at first but he was-well-um- he was kinda an ass. Apparently she did everything for him. She put food on the table and all he ever did was drink. She told me that when I cut him all those years a go I messed him up pretty bad and the worse that got the worse he got. With the drinking and he -uh- hit her. She didn't even know we where two spate people until I woke up, and I've only been woken up for the last year and a half."

"What woke you up?" Valkerie asked. She had grown so strong over the last 8 years. Her broad shoulders and strong arms made me want to smile knowing I helped her to start training. Her question gave me pause as I could feel my eyes welling with tears. I looked down at my hands on the table.

"I-um-well- I was pregnant and I, uh, had a miscaridge. Well Remmy was pregnant, and I guess William didn't want kids because he uh;" I made a slight pushing motion "Pushed me down the stairs 6 months pregnant." I didn't have to look up to feel their open-mouthed, wide-eyed-stares. "You don't have to stare" I said softly.

"You where?" Val asked shocked. I watched her hand dart out and cover one of mine. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea you had gone through that." she rubbed her thumb across my wrist. I smiled softly. Nothing had changed. The tears that had filled my eyes spilled and streamed down my cheeks before I could stop them. I tool my hand from her to wipe my eyes and looked up at her.

"I don't know why I'm crying. it's not like I ever wanted to have kids with him any ways. I mean he was the reason I lost the baby anyways." I sobbed and Val moved her chair around to sit next to me. 'damn it I can't cry in front of them. I didn't cry when I got nailed to a chair I'm sure as hell not going to cry now.' I wiped my tears and laughed a little. "That's almost okay though;" I said smiling. "because 6 months later I killed him and burned his retirement house down."

"What?" they both responded. The shock on both there faces made me want to laugh but I held it back. 'Talking about killing your husband while laughing will make you look crazy' I thought to my self. _Yes well you spend most of your days talking to the voice in your head so are you really sane? _the first time Remmy said something not panicked in days and of course it's both sarcastic and unhelpful.

"That's right. He's dead and his house has been burned down. I did that almost a year ago." I smiled a little and sighed again.

"If You did that a year ago why is this the first time we've seen you?" She asked.

"Well I have spent the last 11 months doing nothing but research over the remant. Every extraction that has been written about and even books written by people permanently joined with their spirt and in fact I wrote it all down." I patted my self down to realize my journal had been taken from me. "Where is it? I had a leather bound journal, where is it?" I panicked a little holding Val's hand tight.

"We took everything that wasn't clothes to be looked at." Val said softly as she pried her hand from my grip. "why is the notebook so important?"

"I've spent the last 11 months going out and doing research and I think I've found it, I think I found away to separate me from Remy."

**While I can promise nothing I will try very hard to update this very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any characters. **

Ghastly's POV

Watching thought the one way glass my heart dropped. Seperate them? I had spend 8 years looking and found no way to sepertae them. I held the journal in my hand and up until then I hadn't opened it. I began to flip though the book in frount of me. The whole ting was filled with drawings of symbols and notes over exreactions. She had to be teliing the truth. No way a reament had done this much research. Everything was in her handwritting too. As I reached the last page I found a countdown, numbers crossed off one at a time until 0. The numbers started at 182. And the top of the page read **days to see him**. 182 days. "6 Months." Skulduggery had walked in and tilted his head. "She's had a count down for 6 month counting down the days until she got here." I told him "till she saw me again." I whispered.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but we don't know that's talking about you" he said softly. It wasn't often he used such a soft tone with me. "We can't even be sure it's acctually Tanith we were talking to." He told me, as he set his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go in with Val. We where closest to Tanith. If any of us will be able to tell if it's really her, it's the two of us." I handed the book to Skulduggery and walkedout of the room. The interogation room was just next door but I paused 'until she proves she is Tanith she is a reament.' I told my self. When I opened the door both girl's looked up, shocked. Tanith slowly stood up. There she was. The woman who had never reall been mine but I couldn't inagine life with out her. The bruises on the side or her face just reminded me of how brave she had been. She had just lost a child only a year and half ago. My chest hurt to hold her and tell her she would always be safe with me. I wanted nothing more then to take her home wrap her up and never let anyone hurt her again.

"I thought they said it would be to hard for you?" She asked softly. I couldn't help but smile softly as tears i didn't realize where there fell on to my cheek. I wipped them.

"Who else would they send in?" I kept my voice low as I sat down in the chair across from her, gestuing for her to sit as well. The only kiss I had ever gotten from her was 8 years ago but I felt my lips tingle as though she had just kissed me and I wanted nothing more then to kiss her now. "Val and I knew you best so we'll be able to tell if you're telling the truth." she chuckled. "What?" I asked

"Of course." She sighed leaning back in her chair the way she alwasy had when I pissed her off a little "I'm a possed, beaten, woman that has been on the run for almost a year. I finally find a way to pull the spirit in my out and plop her into another body and go see my friends who have been searching for me for years and run the damn goverment, but by all means I could be lying. Do you realize the last this a remnat want's to do is leave a body. It took me 6 months to convince this one that I could find away to do it safely and now-"

"You found a safe way?" Val asked. "Like really actually?" The idea of having her best friend up lit up her face. Tanith smiled at her.

"Yes." She kissed val on the forehead and stood up moving towards me. "Can I talk to him alone? Please? 5 minuets?" Val looked at me questioningly and I nodded. Val quickly left leaving the two of us alone together I took a deep breath and stood up. I ran my hand over my head trying to get the memories to sort. All I could think about was the amazing times she and I had always had. Drinking tea, the way she would flirt like such a lady I wasn't sure if she was flirting or just polite. "I'm late but I'm here." she said softly. I look in the mirror and rased and eyebrow at her. "dinner?" she asked. I couldn't help but crack a smile, but quickly shook it off. "What the hell is it going to take to convince you I am tanith? I have spent the last year and half missing you guys and wanting to come home but I couldn't and now I am-"

"8 years." I inturrupted.

"What?" She asked I turned back towards her and slofly walked toward her.

"You need to understand that for 8 years I have done nothing, Nothing, but look for you. I have looked in to separating reaments and humans but I have spend 8 years thinking about the single peck of a kiss you gave me and falling deeper and deeper in love with the memory of a woman who didn't care where I was or what I was doing," I was mad now., nose to nose with her I watched her eyes flicker down to my lips. Good she was thinking about kissing me. "I need you to understand how damn hard it has been for me to know you didn't care-" She cut me off by crashing her lips on to mine. Her hands wrapped around the back of my neck and she kissed firmly. I heard the door open behind me and I held a hand up for them to stay put. The other hand found it's way to her waist, salt mixed with the kiss and I couldn't tell if they where my tears or hers. She drew away slowly and set her head on my chest.

"When I found out how long I had been asleep,I cried." She whispered to me. "6 and a half years I had lost with you. I wish I could change it but I cant." She looked up at me and the feirce look in her eyes said that there was no way this wasn't the the woman I loved in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as I set my hand on the side of her face and kiss her again.

"You just owe me dinner. I told her softly. She laughed.

"I can do that"

**A/N: as promised the next chapter. and relatively quickly. I'm currently in the process of moving so when the next chapter will be posted is a mystery. once again sorry for the two year wait between the 2nd and 3rd chapter. I honestly forgot I ever posted this.**


End file.
